Talk:Sandbox: User Guides
Hello all, it's me, O'l Vally. This is a guide to OOC, and how to not confuse it with IC. Warning- This guide contains Swearing, and is directed at some people but their names are not mentioned.... 'OOC = Out of Character. '''This is self explanatory, you basicly talk out of character. When you talk OOCly you usually put ')) '''at the end of your text, so people know you're talking OOCly, Other signs can be ]] or }}. OOC can just be plain talking that isn't RPing. Think Texting with your phone. With the faces =D =) :) :( :P and just your average spelling shortening. I personally use proper grammar and spelling when using OOC, but hey, whatever floats your boat. '''IC = In Character. '''This is basicly your Roleplay talk. You're roleplaying with this. You don't put anything at the end of your sentences to signal it, just type it and hit enter. Make sure it pertains to WoW, and not the real world. '''NOTE- '''It is highly recommended that you use proper spelling and grammar when typing ICly. Otherwise people will not take you seriously. Examples: Valcore: "Oh hey, Crimson!" <----IC Crimson:"Oh... Hi Val..." <------IC Valcore: ((Lol sup =P)) <------OOC Crimson: ((NM, u?)) <--------OOC IC =/= OOC Some people will hate you OOCly for ICly reasons. Take me as an example. Valcore is a huge dick IC, yet I'm a huggable bear OOCly. However, some people still hate me because they think that my IC behaviour pertains to me in every way. While I admit I -can- be a dick at times, I'm just not mean all the time. But back on topic - People will just think that if you're mean ICly, your also mean OOCly. You can create whatever attitudes and behaviour your character is, wether it's the complete same for you or the complete opposite of you. Example: You could be some preppy cheerleader in real life, yet in WoW you can be that anti-social death knight who sits in the corner. Some solutions to fixing this: 1. Ignore the OOC hate. You know what they say, haters gonna hate. 2. Ask why they hate you OOCly, and try to fix it. 3. Act different OOCly, if it really bothers people. Relationships People fall in love, all the time. This is no exception with RPing in WoW. ICly you could be married with kids, yet still be single in real life. However, if your partner is another real person, then make it clear that you want the relationsip to stay IC and just be friends OOCly. If you're wondering about the sex, then it's up to you and your partner. You can ERP, or just have it where the door closes, and it fades into blackness. If your partner really insists on meeting IRL, again, it's up to you. Hate someone OOCly? Read this. I personally have a few people that I hate both ICly and OOCly, but I won't list them. But I don't outright hate them for their IC behaviour. They usually give me a reason to dislike them, such as being mean to me OOCly when I was being nice in the chat channel. Or just not plain RPing with me for OOC reasons. Some people just get confused and mix up IC and OOC, and just hate people for no reason at all. Nobody is loved by everyone and they don't have anyone hate them. If you really hate someone OOCly, ask yourself why. If you come up blank or because of RP/IC stuff, then you're sort of mixed up. Just try to act a little nicer OOCly, even if you hate their guts ICly. '''NOTE: There are some people out there that you, and everyone else will hate OOCly for IC reasons. '''They are usually called Fail RPers, and everyone just usually puts them on the ignore list or refuse to RP with them. Example: Seven Foot Cheiftan Futa Draenei that causes fights everywhere. Or a girl who doesn't wear any clothes except for a halo ring above her head, or a level 80 death knight that didn't finish the final DK quest and guards throw shit at him, spamming the whole area. It's OK to not like them, because believe me if you show love for them you'll get hated ICly and OOCly too. If I missed anything or I mispelled shit please edit and add to this.